Kirby - Dreamland Halloween Party Game/Transcript
This is a transcript for Kirby - Dreamland Halloween Party Game that is intended to compile all of the spoken dialogue in the game. Single spaces are used for lines of dialogue that occur consecutively within the same scene, double spaces are used for lines of dialogue that occur separately from one another. Select Save Files *'Game Narrator': Hello and welcome to the game! Would you please tell us who you are? Click on the letters to spell your name for us and then press the play button when you're finished. *'Game Narrator': And now we can find out what Kirby is up to. *'Game Narrator': Are you sure you want to quit the game? Introduction *'Adeleine': Oh! What is this holiday was Halloween tonight? I've finished decorating. This is exciting! *'Princess Blossom': It would just be fun! It's a holiday that gives some candy and having a party. It's quite clear. *'Kirby': Yeah, you're right, Princess Blossom, we were going to make costumes and enjoyed the party tonight. *'Princess Blossom': laughs Brilliant idea! I'm glad I thought of it! Dreamland Square *'Kirby': It seems we have a costume party tonight. Now is our chance to prepare for the party. You can choose the arrows where we should go. Okay, we have lots of things to do before the party starts tonight. Let's get started! Penelope Bronto and Giselle's Place *'Kirby': Hi, Penny! Hi, Giselle! *'Penelope Bronto & Giselle': Hi, Kirby! *'Kirby': Have you had the chance to work on any activities for party yet? You know that we are going to make spells in cauldron, collect the moon-berries at the swamp filled with alligators and were compared with missing notes in pattern piano. I can take them into the castle museum and make costumes tonight. Can I help? *'Giselle': Sure, Kirby. We can help you, so you can either start here with me to make the magic spells in the cauldron, and I can practice my piano and compare some missing notes. *'Penelope Bronto': giggles And I can bounce and collect the moon-berries. Pattern Piano Game (Starting the activity for the first time) *'Giselle': Oh, Kirby! Penny and I are so happy that you can help us the music tonight. Penny, my friend, you can tell Kirby what to do. *'Penelope Bronto': Okay, Giselle needs help with the music for each instrument, the songs for tonight are missing some notes. Giselle played a song, and then you played up with the notes again. Don't forget to fill in missing notes. (Giselle ready to practice a song) *'Giselle': Now, try it here. *'Giselle': And one, and two... *'Giselle': Here's the next little bit. *'Giselle': Now, try this part. *'Giselle': Do you know this song? (When you practiced the correct note) *'Giselle': Magnificent! *'Giselle': Yes! *'Giselle': Excellent! *'Giselle': Wonderful! *'Giselle': Nice! (When you practiced the incorrect note) *'Giselle': One more time. *'Giselle': Oh, it doesn't sound right. *'Giselle': Once again, if you want. *'Giselle': Oops! That's not right. Let's try again. *'Giselle': Not quite. Willow, Carly and Earlene's Place *'Kirby': Hi, guys! *'Willow, Carly, & Earlene': Hi, Kirby! *'Kirby': Do you think the party is up tonight? We will throw some pumpkins at the monkeys and landed in the basket and we will find and collect little Comos and put it on the teeter totter and bounce into the air. *'Willow': It's true! Here we have to collect some pumpkins and put in the basket. Right? *'Carly': You're right. You're absolutely right. *'Earlene': And I can find and collect the little Comos and place it on teeter totter and bounce me into the air. Are you ready? *'Kirby': Certainly! Let's do this! Collect the Pumpkins (Starting the activity for the first time) *'Willow': These guys were having monkeyin' around. *(The monkeys chattering) *'Monkey #1': Yeah, we heard that, Willow. We heard it as we always say. We have a vegetable to throw in the basket. *'Monkey #2': Can you believe the smart guys, they make some friends for a while? The game works so that we first throw pumpkins and then catch it in the basket. *'Monkey #3': Indeed. All you have to do is select two baskets down there. *'Monkey #4': We have pumpkins to throw and then placed it into the basket. Sounds very interesting. *'Monkey #5': Oh, but when the pumpkin lands on the ground, and splats it! Talk about a slippery! *'Monkey #6': But it is difficult because we throw as many. *'Monkey #7': Try to catch pumpkins in the basket as possible. You have 2 minutes on you. Okay, we throw pumpkins and land into the basket! *'Willow': Alright, monkeys, you throw the pumpkins into the basket and good luck! (Returning to the activity) *'Willow': You made it back. Just like last time, you monkeys had to throw some pumpkins and landed in the basket. What could possibly go wrong? *'Monkeys': Yes! *'Willow': Good luck for catching pumpkins! (The pumpkin landed into the basket) *'Monkey #4': Exactly what we should. We catched into the basket! *'Willow': Banzai! *'Monkey #7': Well? How is it look? *'Willow': That's more like it! *'Monkey #2': Look at it go! (The pumpkin landed and splattered into the ground) *'Monkey #5': Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark! *'Monkey #1': Pee-eww! *'Monkey #3': Oops! I slipped into my hands! Making a Pumpkin Field (Starting the activity for the first time) *'Tula': Okay, Kirby, we need to make fields, if you plant seeds then I water. *'Kirby': Alright, Tula, then we say it! *'Tula': I need to grow so planting seeds, watering, and growing pumpkins. Click on the items that have grown as I ask for. (Returning to the activity) *'Tula': Hey, you're back! I need you to help grow the pumpkins in the field. Are you ready? *'Kirby': I'm ready. (After the pumpkins growing) *'Tula': Just what I need. *'Tula': This fits perfectly! *'Tula': This is great! A Costume for Lololo and Lalala (After complete "Tedhaun and Seek") (The costume gift appears) *'Lololo': Wow! Look at that! A costume gift! *'Lalala': Very pleasant, we wonder what has been revealed. (They opens the costume gift, and revealed was the ghost costumes) *'Lololo': Would you look at that! It revealed was the ghost costumes! *'Lalala': We are exciting to look like. (They wear the ghost costumes) *'Lololo': It looks good too! *'Lalala': Just right. Exactly, yes. Because we are the ghosts themselves. *'Lololo': Perfect, let's haunt them, and spook them! Now we're ready for the party tonight. *'Lalala': Of course! A Costume for Tula Cutscene (After complete "Making a Pumpkin Field") (The costume gift appears) *'Tula': Ooh! What's this? A costume gift! I wonder what it is. (She opens the costume gift, and revealed was the medusa snake hair hat) *'Tula': Well, what was that? It was a medusa snake hair! It's best that I wear it. (Tula wear her medusa snake hair hat) *'Tula': It looks perfect! Now I'm ready for the party tonight! A Costume for Giselle and Penelope Bronto Cutscene (After complete "Make a Spell") (The costume gift appears) *'Penelope Bronto': Giselle, did you see that? Is that a costume gift? *'Giselle': I hope so, Penny. We think we have a magic or something. (She opens the costume gift, and revealed was the witch outfits) *'Giselle': Well, well, well. Looks like it was the witch outfits! We better to wear it. Right, Penny? *'Penelope Bronto': You're right. (Giselle and Penelope Bronto wear her witch outfits) *'Penelope Bronto': laughs Look here! We think so, huh? We are the witches who make some spells, like magic. *'Giselle': That's right. Now we are ready for the party tonight! Outstanding! Kamikari Cutscene (After the others wearing costumes) (After the 1st costume was rewarded) *'Kamikari': My! Look at that! Now the others found one of the costumes that had been rewarded. (After the 2nd costume was rewarded) *'Kamikari': Oh yes! But they will at least find all of them. (After the 3rd costume was rewarded) *'Kamikari': Yes it's true! The others have rewarded three of the costumes that had been rewarded! Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:Kirby (series) Category:Lists